The Shining Pork
Plot Daddy Pig goes crazy on a trip. Transcript Peppa: We're finally going on a trip! I can't wait to have some fun in the snow! minutes later... Daddy: We're here! unpacks George: I want to play in the snow! Daddy: Go on! goes outside Manager: Hello! George: Hi! Manager: I sense you have the shining pork! George: I shine? Manager: No! You have physic powers! that night... Daddy: What's that? At that bar. to the bar Ghost Bartender: You need to do something about your family. You need to get revenge on them for calling your pure muscle tummy fat! Daddy: Kill them?! Ghost Bartender: Yep! You might not want to now, but trust me, you'll want to in these conditions. out next day... Peppa: George, tell them! George: Okay. Family! I had a nightmare! Daddy tried to kill us in it! Mummy: What a dream! You poor little piggy! Daddy: I'd say it was pure nonsense! thinking How would he know about the ghost? Is it a prophecy? Am I going to kill them?! loud Yep! Definitely nonsense! weeks later... Daddy: It isn't nonsense. I am going mad. I need to kill! Mummy: Are you okay Percy? Daddy: You must die. Mummy: Kids! This way! kids run to Mummy Mummy: Percy! What's happening? Daddy: A little bartender said this would happened! And apparently they don't drink their drinks! Mummy: I'm leaving with the kids! I don't think we can live together! Daddy: You and the kids can be in the afterlife! Mummy: Oh my God!!! to staircase Daddy: Come on! Don't be shy! whacks Daddy in the head with a piece of a loose stair stepm Daddy: faints then locks him in the closet Daddy: up Huh? Where am i? Ghost Bartender: door Go and finish them! (hands Daddy an axe) Daddy: Thank you! off Peppa: It's Daddy! Mummy: Oh my word! Kids! Come on! George, and Peppa run into a bathroom Mummy: the door is walking up the stairs and to the door George: Here's my chance to use Shining Pork. the manager with Shining Pork Manager: up The boy be in trouble! outside to plough Daddy: hole in the door Mummy: (gets knife from cabinet) Daddy: head in hole ''Here's PERCY!!!!! '' and George climb out the window with Mummy Daddy: down door gone out have you? out window as well Mummy: Come on kids! through maze with children Daddy: them and the kids are pursued by Daddy until George trick Daddy into walking into a police car Police Guy: Killing your family, are you? Daddy: Oh dear! Mummy: A snow plough! Manager: I came as soon as I sensed you call for help! George, and Peppa get on the plough and brought to the car. They clean it up, and leave for home. Daddy, on the other hand, in Peppatown Prison for life end Trivia * This was a story made for fun and none of the events really happened. That means they are still a happy family, George has no Shining Pork powers, and the trip never happened. * The whole episode is a parody of the book ''The Shining ''as well as the 1980 film. Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Parodies Category:Episodes with events that never happened Category:Scary Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepy Category:Ultra Creepy Category:Stupid Category:Ultra-Cracktastic